


and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss

by pavses



Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavses/pseuds/pavses
Summary: Unconnected TXT one-shots written for a50 kissesprompt list I stumbled upon.Title fromRomeo and Juliet. Tags will be updated as I write more prompts
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. …in public.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing these prompts when I have time and inspiration, and no guarantees on how many will be taegyu - but man, i became a MOA like a week ago and already i'm full of emotions about these two, so probably a lot will be taegyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu proposes - kind of - and Taehyun loves him. Inspired by the s1 epilogue of Talk x Today.

The sea is just as they remember it – cold, a bit windy, and refreshing, the salt in the air hitting them as soon as they step off the bus. Beomgyu’s quiet as he leads them to the sand and closer to the water, a small secretive smile on the corner of his mouth.

Taehyun covers his yawn and jogs a couple steps to catch up. “Slow down,” he whines, curling his hand around the crook of Beomgyu’s elbow so he couldn’t walk too fast. He can feel the warmth radiating off of Beomgyu through his puffy jacket.

“Maybe you’re just slow,” he says, grinning at Taehyun and making his heart flutter a little. God, how long have they been dating? And Taehyun still feels butterflies inside him whenever Beomgyu turns that smile towards him. “C’mon, Taehyunnie, we gotta see the sunrise from the beach and make a wish.”

The sun just peeks on the horizon when they get to the sand, and Beomgyu still tucks his face in Taehyun’s neck when the sun is at its reddest.

“Beomgyu-hyung, it’s safe now,” Taehyun murmurs, nuzzling against his hair. “The sun won’t hurt you.”

Even Beomgyu’s sheepish smile makes his heart beat. The sun reflects off his soft brown hair, making it look lighter. “You always protect me, Taehyunnie.”

He laughs softly, feeling Beomgyu stand closer and twist their fingers together, hidden by the puffy jackets they’re wearing. “Did you make a wish yet?”

He nods, eyes crinkling up with his smile. “I wished that you would have the best birthday ever.”

Taehyun could feel his ears turning red, and it wasn’t from the wind. “Don’t tell me your wish, it won’t come true,” he mumbles, turning his face towards the water to avoid Beomgyu’s face. He can hear Beomgyu giggling before he lets go of Taehyun’s arm. He looks over to see Beomgyu digging in his coat pocket. “Hyung, what are you looking for?”

Beomgyu just hums, pulling his hand out of his pocket, fingers clasped around a small box. “It’s your birthday present,” he says, taking Taehyun’s hand and dropping it in his palm. “Taehyunnie, do you remember the first time we came here all those years ago and the five of us promised to stay together tomorrow as well?”

Taehyun can’t help but smile at the memory. “Of course I remember. And then Hyuka started throwing sand at Yeonjun-hyung and stuffed sand inside your pocket.”

Beomgyu laughs quietly, playing with Taehyun’s fingers around the little box. “Taehyunnie, I wanted to bring you here because…” Suddenly, the fingers around his stop being playful and become more nervous, and Taehyun feels his heart beat faster. “Well, maybe you should open your present first,” Beomgyu finishes in a mumble.

“Beomgyu-hyung…” Taehyun thumbs open the clasp, and pushes the lid up, revealing a simple silver band. His breath catches in his throat. “Hyung… is this – “

“It’s not what you think!” Beomgyu blurts out in a rush. “Or, not exactly – I know we can’t get married, and we’re still so young, and TXT has so far left to go, but – but I wanted to just. Make you a promise. Like we did before. To stay with you tomorrow, and the tomorrow after that, and the one after that.”

Taehyun feels tears prickle at the corner of his eye and he squeezes them shut to prevent them from falling. “And the one after that too?” he asks wetly, throat feeling tight.

“Every single tomorrow.” His voice is quiet, but sincere and unwavering, like the day when he took Taehyun’s hands and confessed.

Taehyun swallows, heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest.

He must’ve stayed quiet for too long, because Beomgyu starts nervously playing with his fingers again, voice uncertain when he starts babbling, “But it’s okay if you don’t want to keep this, I shouldn’t have made this a birthday present, there’s _no_ pressure, Taehyunnie – “

Taehyun takes a quick glance to the rest of the beach to confirm that the sparse beachgoers were far away and no one has recognized them, and steps up on his toes to kiss Beomgyu, cutting his words off.

Beongyu’s hand comes up to his face, cupping Taehyun’s cheek ever so gently when he kisses back, lips soft and a little chapped from the sea wind. “Tyun…,” he says softly, brushing his thumb against Taehyun’s cheekbone.

“You’re so dumb,” he says, voice thick with emotion. “Put the ring on my finger already.”

Beomgyu’s resulting smile puts the risen sun to shame, it was so bright. He carefully takes the ring from the velvet bed, sliding it onto Taehyun’s finger with infinite gentleness and care and when he glances up Taehyun can see the wetness in his eyes. “It looks good.”

Taehyun flexes his left hand, letting the silver band catch the light. “It does,” he whispers, tucking his face into Beomgyu’s chest so he can wipe his tears on his sweater. “Do you wanna know what I wished for?” he asks, voice muffled by fabric.

“Would it come true if you tell me?”

Ignoring him, Taehyun continues, “ _Your_ wish came true and you told me what it was. I wished that we could be together forever. You always standing next to me in a stolen sweater and holding my hand.”

“You said it was fine,” Beomgyu pouts, but he presses a kiss to the top of Taehyun’s hair. “I have a feeling that your wish will come true too.”

Hours later, when they’re sweaty and exhausted from dance practice and Taehyun just wants to shower and lay down forever, Beomgyu shows Taehyun the matching silver band that he was wearing as a necklace for _months_ , hidden under his clothes, and Taehyun got to slide the ring onto his finger too, kissing him deeply in their practice room to the (mostly happy, a little teasing) yelling of the rest of the members.


	2. …casually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Taehyun stands near the gate of the park, nervously picking at the paper around the small bouquet of flowers. Was Valentine’s Day too cliche of a second date? Should he have bought roses instead of the wildflowers he’s holding? Did he have lettuce stuck in his teeth? (He runs his tongue quickly over his teeth, and _phew_ , that was a no.)

“Taehyun-ah!” comes a shout from across the street. Beomgyu waves at him, frame completely swallowed up by a fluffy hoodie. As soon as the light turns green he jogs over, a bright grin overtaking his face when he finally arrives to where Taehyun was waiting. “Taehyun-ah, were you waiting long?”

“No, just a couple minutes,” he says, carefully moving the flowers to the side so they wouldn't get crushed when Beomgyu leans over to kiss him sweetly, casually like they’ve been dating for years instead of just under two weeks when Beomgyu asked him out on his birthday. “Beomgyu-hyung, these are for you,” he says when Beomgyu pulls away, holding the wildflowers out.

Beomgyu takes them gently, holding them to his face and closing his eyes to smell them. “Are these from outside your apartment?”

Taehyun nods. “They reminded me of all the times you walked me home. And when you asked me out,” he mumbles, ignoring the way his ears warm, focusing on Beomgyu’s face instead as he picks out a flower to tuck in his ear.

“Taehyun-ah, you’re so sweet!” Beomgyu exclaims, holding the small bouquet in one hand so he can take Taehyun’s hand with the other. “What you didn’t know is it was all part of my master plan to make sure our anniversaries would always be on your birthday so I would never forget it.”

Beomgyu swings their hands between them as they walk deeper into the park, but Taehyun can’t forget the way Beomgyu says _our anniversaries_ , so casually like he was so sure they would have multiple, like he was already thinking about celebrating _one year together_ (like Taehyun does, when it’s 2am and he gets late-night texts from Beomgyu about how badly he was craving tteokbokki).

“Step one was a success, then. What’s next, world domination?”

“Stick around long enough and you’ll see,” Beomgyu singsongs, and Taehyun holds Beomgyu’s hand just a little tighter. He plans to.


End file.
